1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a multi-angle image display device that presents an image at different angles and can provide a preferred visual effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional image display devices are used on cathode-ray tube (CRT) televisions, liquid crystal display (LCD) televisions, plasma display panel (PDP) televisions or overhead projectors to show a suspended image and has a main frame, multiple imaging units and multiple image output units.
The main frame has a bottom, a top, a sidewall and a chamber. The sidewall is formed on and protrudes from the bottom of the main frame and is formed with the top of the main frame. The chamber is formed in the main frame between the bottom, the top and the sidewall of the main frame.
The imaging units are transparent, are mounted in the chamber of the main frame and are connected to each other to form an imaging space. Each of the imaging units has an inner surface and a slanted angle. The slanted angle of the imaging unit is defined between the inner surface of the imaging unit and the bottom of the main frame. The image output units are mounted on the top of the main frame above the imaging units, correspond respectively to the imaging units, and each image output unit can project an image to a corresponding imaging unit to transform the image into the imaging space via the corresponding imaging unit. Then, a suspended image formed by the images of the image output units can be shown and presented in the imaging space.
The suspended image can be presented in the imaging space by the imaging units and the image output units of the conventional image display device. Outside light may be emitted into the conventional image display device from the imaging units, which will interfere with the suspended image in the imaging space, and a person cannot see the suspended image clearly. In addition, the conventional image display device can be used to provide only the suspended image formed by the imaging units and the image output units and cannot provide an extra visual effect such as an image combined with a real object or a background image.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a multi-angle image display device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.